Hero
by ausllyshipper667
Summary: Ally Dawson lives a rough life. Her mother died, her father is an alcoholic and abuses her, they have barely any money, she's bullied at school, and she has no friends. She's at her breaking point until she becomes gym partners with one of her worst bullies, Austin Moon. Will popular Austin begin to fall for the school loser? Read And Review. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I wake up early Monday morning, the Miami sun shining through the tiny window in my bedroom. I turn over on my tiny cot and check the time on the analog clock that hangs on the cracked white walls. 7:00. I jump out of bed quickly and hurry down to the tiny little bathroom. I take a quick shower and throw my damp hair into a pony tail. I apply very little makeup.

I rush back into my bedroom and select a white t-shirt and jeans, then put on my thick-rimmed glasses I don't have a very large selection. I slip into my black sneakers and then dash down the stairs. I search our practically empty kitchen cabinets for something to eat, but I hardly have time, so I grab a granola bar, my black backpack and head out into the heat to walk to school.

Thankfully my father wasn't home this morning. I would have been even later if he was home. My father abuses me. It's a horrible thing to do, and I can hardly take it. He whips me with a belt, slaps my face, punches me, and kicks me. He'll toss me around like a rag doll, call me names, and pulls my hair. He threatened me that if I ever tell anybody he surely will kill me.

My father wasn't always the crazy man he is today. In fact, he used to be kind. He became brutal when my mother died when I was eleven. He was so sad, depressed, and angry that he started taking his anger out on me and beating me up. He also became an alcoholic, drinking his sorrows away at a pub down the street from our house. He quit his job a long time ago, so we moved out of our nice house on the beach, to a little double house in the suburbs of Miami. We are living off government money and my night job that I work Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. We hardly have money for nice clothes or food. It doesn't help that he blows the little money we have at the bar.

School isn't much better for me. I'm bullied all the time. I don't have a single friend. I never did anything to anybody, they just automatically judge me based off of what I do. For example, they make fun of my clothes. If I had more money, I would love to wear the designer brands that all the girls wear. They make fun of my grades. I have all A's. The only reason I study hard and make sure to maintain my grades is so I can get a scholarship into college. I will never be able to afford it. They make fun of my shyness. Everything I do, I seemed to get picked on. They don't me. They don't know my story, but they automatically judge me. They have no idea how hard my life is, and how being bullied only makes things harder.

I walk into school, keeping my head down low. Maybe the kids won't bother me if I will remain unnoticed. Of course, I have to walk through the popular kids to get to my locker. They are the worse bullies in the school, and I'm usually their number one target.

The two worse bullies out of all of the popular kids would have to be Kira Starr and Austin Moon. Kira is the primo girl at Marino and Austin is the primo guy. They are dating as well. Kira is totally gorgeous, with thick black hair and tan skin. She's flawless, like a model. Austin Moon is equally good-looking with shaggy bleach blonde hair, deep hazel eyes, and a muscular body. Kira is the captain of the cheerleading squad and a star track runner on the girls track team. Austin is the captain of the football team, despite only being a junior. He also plays basketball, baseball, wrestles, and runs track. Everybody wants to be friends with them. Everyone wants to look like them.

Kira steps in front of me, blocking my path. "Good morning, Dawson," she says, with an evil look in her eye. She plasters a fake smile on her face. I look down avoiding her stare. I never know what to say and I'm extremely shy, so I usually don't have any type of comeback for whatever she decides to say to me.

"Um are you not going to answer me?" Kira asks, disgusted, "You are way to shy." I look up and squeak, "Good morning." Kira rolls her eyes. "You sound like a little mouse. Whatever. Anyways, did you shop at the Salvation Army or something this weekend? Because you're outfit practically has awful written all over it." If only she knew some of my clothes actually _did _come from the Salvation Army. Of course, I'd never admit that. I shake my head and look down. "Well then you must have some terrible fashion sense. You are in need for a serious makeover. It won't help though. You could change your outfit, but there is still the problem of your face, which you can't change. Can't change being ugly," she sneers. That one stung. I look down, feeling tears stinging my eyes, but I fight them back. Kira Starr will not have the satisfaction of making me cry.

Austin Moon then steps beside Kira. "Hey babe," he says. She stands on her tippy-toes to give him a kiss. When they break apart, he sees me looking at them. "Ew Dawson, don't stare at us," Austin says disgusted, "Go away." Kira giggles. "No, she's here because I was giving her some fashion advice. Like I said though, she's naturally ugly, so even better clothes won't help this poor charity case. I can't believe she's even human. She's like some weird creature from another planet, some deformed alien or something. At least that what she looks like," Kira says and Austin laughs.

I look down, and try to walk away, but Austin blocks my path. "Hey Dawson," he says, "Let's see your report card." We had just finished the third quarter and got our report cards. "I don't have it," I lie. He rolls his eyes. "We all know you take it home the first night and make sure your Daddy signs it so it's ready to come back to school. You have it," he says and Kira takes my backpack off me and searches through my purple folder.

"Here it is," she says, taking my report card out of it. I try to take it, but snatches it away. Her and Austin examine it. "All over 98s. You really need a social life if you have this much studying time on your hands. Honestly, do you like sleep with a textbook or a calculator or something?" Austin says and laughs. At this point everyone in the hallway is watching us, curious in what the popular kids are doing and laughing out of relief that they aren't the victim. Nobody even dares to try and stand up for me. Instead, they stand on the side of the halls and laugh.

Kira pulls my brown leather book out of my bag. My eyes grow wide. That book is my songbook (I write songs) and my diary all rolled into one. If Kira reads it, I'm doomed. It has some of the most humiliating stuff in there. Kira opens it. "No!" I scream and try to grab it, but she holds it up in the air and waves it above my head. She's much taller than me and her holding it in the air is practically unreachable. "Give it!" I scream, much to the kids amusement. "No!" Kira giggles and opens it. "Dear Diary," she begins reading loudly so everybody can hear, "Today I-" I snatch the book out of her hands and dart to my locker, locking the book safely inside.

Kira glares at me. "I'm going to find out what's in that book, Dawson," she says, coming up behind me, "And I'm going to make sure everybody knows." She walks away with Austin, hand in hand. I frown. I can't stand them.

After a couple classes, it's time for lunch. I sit at a circle table in the lunch room alone all the way in the back, near a garbage can. Not one other person sits at my table. Even less popular kids are more popular than me and won't sit near me. It's really upsetting that not one person in this school likes me.

I walk slowly up to the lunch line with the little money I found this morning, and purchased myself a lunch. I walk back towards my table, but Kira intercepts me. "I think I found a way to make this outfit look a little better," she says. She takes my tray and smothers it onto my white t-shirt. All over my clothes goes my ketchup for my fries and my chocolate milk. I can't even buy another lunch because I have no money, and this would honestly be the first decent thing I ate since last week. Everybody in the cafeteria begins to laugh and I can feel everyone's eyes on me. Tears prick at my eyes, and my cheeks flush red with embarrassment. My eyes flicker over to Austin, whose head his back and uncontrollably laughing. I look at all the laughing kids, and my heart races. I drop my tray and dart out of the cafeteria, running until I reach the bathroom.

I lock myself in a stall and start uncontrollably crying. Thankfully, I can change into my gym shirt. I pull it out of my backpack and replace it with the white one. Not only can I not eat, but one of my only shirts is now destroyed. I only have so many articles of clothing. I hate wearing my gym shirt outside of gym, but I have to do what I have to do.

I stay in the bathroom for the rest of lunch. I'm so hungry. My mouth is watering and all I want is those fries and that chocolate milk. School is where I get the best food. It's so much better than anything we have at home. Now, I can't even eat it.

Finally, the bell rings for seventh period. I pass Kira in the halls, who gives me the nastiest look you will ever imagine. I sigh. I hate seventh and eighth period. Two consecutive classes I have with Austin Moon. History and gym class. Kira's not in my history, but she's in my gym. I don't even know how Austin is in my history. It's an honors class, and everyone knows he doesn't have the grades. Maybe it's to accommodate his schedule or something.

Today, Mr. Daniels, are history teacher, gets this lovely idea that he wants to change seats. The class groans and stands in the back of the room waiting to hear their names. He calls a few names before he calls Austin Moon. Mr. Daniels has the desks grouped in little pairs. Please don't let it be me who has to sit next to Austin. Please, please, please. "Ally Dawson," Mr. Daniels announces. Just my luck. Austin groans as I take my seat next to him.

He raises his hand and Mr. Daniels says, "Yes Austin?" Austin sighs. "I'm sorry, I can't sit next to a loser," he says and the whole class starts laughing. Mr. Daniels frowns. "Austin that is not nice. Apologize right now," he says. Austin turns to look at me. "I'm sorry you are a loser," he says and then he starts to laugh. Mr. Daniels sighs. "Austin, maybe a little trip down to the principal's office will do you good," he says, but Austin just rolls his eyes. At least he doesn't say anything more.

During class, he flicks my arm and whispers mean things to me. I can't concentrate and I'm extremely annoyed. "Ugly," he whispers. "Nerd," he whispers. "Loser," he whispers. It is taking every muscle in my body to make sure that my eyes don't give out and those tears start to one point during class, somebody from the back passes a note throughout the class. Austin gets it then, reads it, laughs, and passes it to me. It must be funny to the class, cause everyone is laughing. I'm the last one who gets it. "It's for you," Austin says and snickers. I'm afraid to read it.

Ally DORKson,

Why do you even bother coming to school? You are a loser with no friends and nobody likes you. You are ugly and disgusting. Just go home and don't come back, you ugly bitch.

Cassidy

Cassidy is Kira's best friend. The note made me gulp. I shoved it into my backpack and suddenly I felt sick. I excused myself from class and ran to the bathroom where I began to cry. I can't stand this anymore. I honestly can't take this. Between home and school my life is a disaster.

I fish through my backpack until I find a sharp razor. I place it to my wrist and cut. The wound begins to bleed and I place a piece of toilet paper over it. I don't like to cut, and I don't like the pain, but it takes my mind off of the awful things going on in my life.

I saunter back to class, which has ended several minutes early. Everyone is turned in their seats, talking and laughing with their friends. I quietly take mine. Nobody talks to me. Austin is sitting scribbling on the back of his notebook. He's not talking to anybody, but his phone is in his hand under his desk, probably awaiting a text from Kira.

He looks up at my presence, but doesn't say anything. I unsuccessfully cover my wound up with my hand. He notices the cut, I know, because his eyes widen. He blinks and then his phone vibrates so he looks down at it. I know he just told Kira the story about the note because she just sent back, "Olivia is hilarious when she makes fun of Dawson."

I gulp. The bell rings, and everybody stands up putting their backpacks on and filing out the door. I follow them, but Mr. Daniels calls my name. "Ally, would you mind staying a couple minutes?" he asks. Kids snicker on their way out. I sigh and then walk to his desk. "Yes, Mr. Daniels?" I ask.

"Ally, I know that these kids are vicious," he says, "I know some of the things they say to you are awful." I gulp. Even the teachers know. "Look, when I was your age, I was going through some of the same things. Being bullied is rough. If you ever need anybody to talk to, I'm here. Just remember that those kids are never going to add up to anything in their lives. They focus on bullying and being cool and don't care about their grades. Somebody like you, though, you are gonna go far in life. Keep dreaming," he says, "Go to class." I smile at him and then leave. It's nice to know somebody cares.

I walk to the girls locker room and replace my jeans with shorts. I had already had my gym shirt on from my lunchroom incident. I change in the back, alone. The other girls share snacks, change together, gossip, and take silly pictures. I realize I am the outsider looking in. The one nobody wants to be friends with. I can hear Kira talking about me.

"I heard about your note, Cass. You got her good," Kira says. Cassidy giggles. "Yeah, it was so hilarious. I wish you were in history with me and Austin," she says. Kira laughs. "Oh I know, I could have sent her a note too," she says, laughing.

The whistle blows then, so we all head out to the gym. The boys from the other locker head out as well. We all gather around Coach Cobb, the gym teacher. "Alright guys," Coach Cobb yells, "The weather is looking nice today, so we are going to head outside." Everyone groans. Outside most likely means laps on the tracks or conditioning on the football field.

We all head towards the door. Kids purposely push past me, including Kira. "Get out of my way, loser," she says as she bumps me out of the way. I will not cry. I will not cry.

We head out onto the paved track. "Today we are going to do something different," Coach Cobb says. "It's a little thing I like to call teamwork. I will be splitting you guys up into partners. A girl and a boy, to mash things up. I know who you are all friends with, and I chose these partners based off of this. You will not be with your close friends. This is an exercise to help you get to know each other, and meet new people. You might make a good team with somebody and have more in common with somebody than you think."

Everybody groans. This thing sounds so stupid. I know whoever I get paired with is going to hate it. "Alright. When you get your partner, you and your partner are going to train together. You are going to work really hard at different sports. You will then have to compete against the other pairs. You want to show effort and teamwork. This is a grade. If you don't show improvement in these sports, show some effort, or some bonding, you will fail. This is a project that will be done over the next three weeks. I have the partners here."

Coach Cobb begins yelling out the different partners. He yells a couple of pairs before yelling, "Austin and Ally." You. have. got. to. be. kidding. me. Austin moans. "Oh come on," he says, disgusted, "Seriously?" Coach Cobb frowns. "Yes, seriously." Austin sighs and then comes to stand by me. "You better not mess this up for me Dawson. You know I like to win." It's true, Austin gets very competitive when it comes to sports. I don't know why. The grade is based off effort and improvement, not winning.

Coach Cobb begins to talk again after he's announced all the partners. "Today you will spend some time getting to know your partner. I am taking all your phones because I know you have them and you will focus completely on your partner. You will have a proper conversation," he says. He comes around with a gray bucket as the students empty their pockets. Austin drops his in the bucket. Coach Cobb holds it in front of me. "I don't have one," I say, looking down. Austin rolls his eyes and mumbles, "Who doesn't have a phone?" Coach Cobb sighs. "Ally, give me your phone." I frown. "I really don't have one!" Coach Cobb raises his eyebrows. Austin laughs. "She's not technologically advanced. She doesn't have one," he says. Coach Cobb gives me a look and moves on to collect more phones.

Coach Cobb makes us sit in the grass facing one another. I don't want to do this. I can tell right now this is going to be a nightmare. "So," I say trying to make conversation with him. I am only doing this for my grade. "I'm not talking to you," Austin says, "Really, I have no interest in anything you have to say." Coach Cobb looks over at us and glares at our silence. "Please, Austin," I say. "Please, I-I need this grade." He rolls his eyes and mutters something unintelligent.

"Fine, but I already know everything about you," Austin says. I frown. "You'll never know half the things about me," I say and look down Austin laughs meanly. "Please. Your name is Ally Dawson. We have been in the same school together since kindergarten. You barely have any clothes, you don't lift your head when you walk, you have no friends, you sit at lunch table eighteen, you have impossibly good grades, and you're into really boring things like book club and science clubs, and you cannot talk above a whisper," he says, rolling his eyes. "That's accurate," I say, "But doesn't describe half of my life."

Austin rolls his eyes again. "Fine. Let's do this. We'll take turns asking questions. Alright? We have to get through this somehow," he says. I shrug and agree, hating every minute of this. "You go first," I say and he sighs. "What's your favorite color?" he asks, leaning back into the grass and resting on his elbows, sticking his feet straight out in front of him. "Purple," I say softly, "How about you?" He frowns. "It doesn't matter," he answers. "Just tell me," I say, annoyed. "Purple," he mutters. Of course. He can't have anything in common with me, for crying out loud.

Turns out that is the only thing we have in common for a while. He likes pancakes, and I like pickles. He likes horror movies, and I like romance movies. He likes being loud, and I like being quiet. He has two parents, and I have one. "What happened to your mom?" he asks, when I tell him I live with my dad.

I look down. My mother's death was hard for me. She was my best friend. She was my everything. When she died, I didn't come out of my room for two weeks, except to eat and use the bathroom. I was extremely depressed.

"Um, she-you know," I say, looking down at the grass. I sneak a peek back up at his face. He looks at my eyes which are holding back tears. It still gets to me. I hate talking about it. Austin's face immediately softens. "I'm sorry," he says softly. I shrug. "It's alright," I say and gulp. He looks at me then and smiles, "Let's talk about something else," he suggests.

"Okay," I agree. I was sort of shocked at how nice he was before. I can't even believe it. I mean, he wasn't being that nice, but it's nice than he usually is. "What do you love more than anything else in this world?" he asks.

"Music," I answer immediately, "I love music." His eyes grow wide. "Do you play any instruments?" he asks. "Y-yeah, everything. My parents got me into music when I was young, but I don't really play anymore. I love to sing and I- I write songs," I answer quietly. "Really? You write songs?" he asks. "Yeah, they aren't really good, though," I say.

He looks at me. "Can I see one?" he asks. I shake my head. "Never. I would die if somebody saw them," I say strictly. Nobody touches my book. Ever. "Well then can you keep a secret?" he asks. I sigh, "Who am I gonna tell?" I ask. He shrugs, "Good point. Okay, so I love music too. I play every instrument as well. I'm a musical prodigy. I really love to sing."

I stare at him shocked. The Austin Moon likes music? "What's so embarrassing about that?" I ask. He sighs. "If somebody knew I play instruments and have a love for it, I would become unpopular. I wish I was in the school band or singing in a musical. I just love music, but in order to stay on top, I got to play sports and stuff," he says. "You shouldn't let being unpopular hold you back from what you love to do," I say. He sighs, "You aren't popular. You wouldn't understand. You have no idea what I have to go through everyday. Being popular isn't easy."

I widen my eyes at him. "You gotta be kidding me right? You think you're life is hard?" I ask, shocked, "You have no idea what a hard life is." He rolls his eyes, "Please, you have it easy. Nobody cares about you. Nobody expects anything out of you. You don't have to come to school and make sure you look perfect, or if you say the right things, or if you fit in. You're a loser, so nobody expects anything out of you," he says. I shake my head. "You disgust me!" I yell, standing up.

"I disgust you? At least I'm not...revolting!" he says standing up. "You are a selfish, inconsiderate person. You are disgraceful!" I scream and run away from him. He turns in the opposite direction. I officially hate Austin Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I walk up to my house after school, I can see my dad's car parked in front of the house. Great. I sigh sadly and walk slowly up to the door, fearing what is going to happen next. I gently push open the ratty door and enter the hallway, removing my sneakers.

I can hear the TV on in the living room, so I peak in. My dad is passed out on the couch, most likely an alcohol related sickness. I don't dare to disturb him. I'm grateful he's asleep. The more drunk he is, the more beaten I get.

I walk to the kitchen, and search the empty cabinets for some type of food. There needs to be dinner when my dad awakes, or he'll kill me. Also, I'm feeling pretty hungry myself. My dad doesn't usually let me eat much, so I often sneak food up to my bedroom. He never comes in my bedroom.

I find some stale bread, and a couple slices of old cheese, and make grilled cheese sandwiches. I have to work with what I got. I find a half empty bag of potato chips, probably old, but I don't bother checking the date. I pour some on his plate, and some on mine. I leave his plate on the table with a glass of milk, and run upstairs with my food to eat.

The grilled cheese isn't very appetizing, but if you're hungry you'll eat anything. I remember how good my lunch looked at school today. I felt tears coming on when I remember where it ended up.

I don't get how Kira could be such a bitch to me. I never did anything to her, so why does she treat me like shit and make my life miserable? I'd rather be unnoticed than so extremely hated by the entire school population thanks to her.

I finish my food and hide the plate under my bed, just in case my dad makes a rare appearance into my room. I sit on my cot, and take out my homework, writing each word neatly and slowly. After I finished that, I laid back onto my pillow, closing my eyes. I suddenly hear him wake up downstairs.

I quietly get out of bed, careful to not make any loud noises, then bend down and press my ear against the wood. I hear his footsteps stumble into the kitchen, and I hear the screech of his chair as he takes his seat at the table to eat his meal, I suppose. I sigh in relief and then settle back into my bed.

Suddenly, however, I hear a loud screech of the chair and loud footsteps pounding up the stairs, coming closer to my bedroom. Was he actually going to come in? Sure enough, my door flies open, and he's standing there, half sober half drunk, with a crazy look in his eye. I shoot up immediately off the bed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CLEAN THE HOUSE?" he shouts. I didn't know how to answer him, so I remain frozen. "ANSWER ME!" I gulp nervously and then stutter out, "I did it yesterday." He shakes his head, "YESTERDAY WAS ANOTHER DAY. NOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN THERE!"

I feel it before I see it. His fist makes contact with my left eye. Pain radiates through my entire head, as my hand flies up to my face, to soothe where he just punched. He lowers his fist and makes contact with my stomach, punching me hard. I scream a loud bloodcurdling scream as I fall down to the ground, smashing against the hard, concreted ground. He laughs bitterly, and then kicks my limp body. I moan in pain, and try to get up, but I keep falling back down. There is a large pool of blood around me. Suddenly, he rips me off the ground, and drags me down the steps, my legs banging wildly against them. He throws me onto the hard kitchen tiles, and tosses a broom at me, and heads to the living room to watch basketball.

More blood spills onto the kitchen floor as I cough it up. I shakily peel myself off the floor, and began to sweep the floor, weakly. I fall a couple times, due to my weakness, but I manage to successfully clean the kitchen, along with the bathroom. Finally, I'm allowed to go to bed. My floor has blood stains all over it. I take a quick warm shower, laying on the floor of it, too weak to stand. Afterwards, I limply fall into my bed, covering the white sheet all around my frail body. The tears rapidly begin to spill out, until finally I fall asleep.

* * *

The next day starts out fine. My father is not home, much to my pleasure, and I also successfully avoid all the popular kids on my way to my locker. I make it through all my morning classes, and eat my lunch.

Now it is time for gym class, and a sickening feeling in is my stomach. I don't want to do this with Austin Moon. We head outside, me limping along behind everybody due to an awful pain in my leg from the step banging scenario. We stop at the track where Coach Cobb explains that tomorrow we will need to play against another partner pair in basketball. Today, we are to train with our partner.

I limp over to Austin, who rolls his eyes at my limping. Luckily, I have my sunglasses on, so he doesn't see my bruised eye. I'm surprised he didn't see it in history class. I must have done a good job concealing it with my hair.

We walk to an empty basketball court on the park, and he begins dribbling effortlessly. I watch as he perfectly shoots the ball and it swishes through the hoop. I sigh enviously. I couldn't play a sport if my life depended on it.

Austin still hasn't spoken a word to me yet, which is fine. I don't feel like playing, hell I could hardly stand, so I make my way over to the fence and slump down against it.

Austin looks over at me and makes a face. "Aren't you going to train? I really want to win, you know, and something tells me with you on my team, that ain't gonna happen."

I sigh and then stand up, moving slowly towards him. He offers the ball, and I shoot, missing the basket completely. Austin rolls his eyes, and goes to retrieve the rolling away ball.

"I can't do it," I whine as he walks back. He laughs, "You can't do anything dork." I look down embarrassed and suddenly my knees give out, and I almost hit the concrete, but Austin's muscular arms grab me before I can. He pulls me up onto my feet and a perplexed expression appears on his face.

"Ally, what just happened?" he asks, confusion covering his face, "Are-are you alright?" I can't believe he has the nerve to ask me if I'm alright. "Yeah, I'm fine," I say, even though I'm anything but. I obviously fell because I don't have the strength after last night. I feel myself stumble forward again, and I catch his arm, gripping it tightly.

"Something's definitely wrong," he says and searches my face for answers, but I'm not giving any away. "Can I sit?" I ask, feeling a sharp pain forming in my stomach. He nods, and follows me over to the fence, where I sit down and lean against it, clutching my stomach. Austin sits a couple feet away from me, sipping his water.

We remain silent for awhile, but then Austin speaks up. "Ally, why are you wearing sunglasses if it's not even that sunny out?" I gulp, "It's still bright." I answer a little too shakily. He gets up and walks over to me, and kneels down in front of me. Why does he even care so much?

He reaches forward, and a shiver runs down my spine. I protest, but he gently removes my black sunglasses, gasping when he sees my bruise. "Who did this to you?" he immediately asks, anger flashing over his face. "Nobody, I-I fell." Austin shakes his head, "You didn't fall. I know you didn't."

"Why do you even care?" I shouted. He shrugged, "You know what? I don't!" he screams. He stands up and starts walking away, but I start coughing which causes him to turn around. Blood shoots up through me as I cough, and splatters out onto the pavement. Austin freezes, his mouth hanging open wide. Suddenly, he whispered. "Somebody punched you in the stomach."

I can't lie anymore, but I can't tell the truth. "It's nothing." Austin shakes his head. "No it's not!" he screams, "It's not just nothing!" "Once again I don't see how this has anything to do with you! I don't know why you even CARE!" He sighs, "I DON'T CARE, but I'm not just going to sit here and watch you fall with bruises covering your face, coughing up BLOOD!'

I burst into tears then. I can't help it. I start crying hard, and his expression softens as he walks towards me. "I-I'm sorry," he says, looking down at where I'm sitting. "It's not you," I sniffle, "It's me." He sighs, and then sits beside me. "Look, I don't know what happened to you or anything, but how about we get you to a hospital and get you checked out, alright?"

I shake my head. "I can't," I say. His eyebrows crinkle. "Why not?" he asks. "Because I cant!" I scream through tears, "Can't you mind your own damn business? Seriously. Why would I tell you anything? You'd just go tell it to all of your friends, and they'd all make fun of me because of it."

His jaw is dropped, obviously shocked that I confronted Austin Moon. It's like a law not to talk back to Austin Moon. His mouth becomes a hardline and he walks off of the court. "Suit yourself," he calls back. I shake my head, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

Austin's POV

I know this is a wrong thing to do...but I'm following Ally Dawson home from school. I have no idea what happened on the court today, and I'm desperate to find out.

I don't know why I'm so worried about it, I just feel like I have to know. It's not like Dawson and I are friends or anything, but I'm curious as to why she was so injured today and a little pissed at the person who did it. I mean, she's like the smallest girl ever. Who would want to hurt her?

I remember her tears on the court and the immediate shattering of my heart. It hurt to see her cry, especially because of me shouting at her. Why do I treat her the way I do anyways? I don't hate her or anything so why do I treat her like absolute shit?

One word: Kira. I need to be mean for Kira and for my rep, to be honest. I can't be seen being nice to Dorkson, I mean how embarrassing!

But I never did consider her feelings. I mean, she might really be hurt by our bullying, in fact ,I know she's hurt by our bullying, but I can't risk my rep just to be nice to some girl I barely know. I want to stop, but I can't.

I follow her a few more blocks to a shabby looking double house. This is where she lives? It's a lot different then the huge beach house my parents own.

She walks inside, and immediately I hear slamming and screaming. My heart starts pounding. Is somebody in there hurting her? I gulp, and walk a little closer. I can hear her cry through the door, and with each sob, my heart breaks a little more. What if she is really hurt? Should I call the police?

I decide against it, because Dawson seems to be okay everyday she comes to school, and I don't want her to think that I'm spying on her or that I care about her or anything. Suddenly, the crying and screaming and banging stop, much to my relief. I listen in more, hearing nothing else.

I remember her words from yesterday ring through my ears as I walk away from the house. "You'll never know half the things about me."

I'm starting to believe she's right.

* * *

So sorry it was so short. :) promise I'll make the next one longer :P PLEASE REVIEW :DD


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So you are all probably really mad at me for not updating in forever, but I had a lot going on. My brother made the allstar baseball team, so there was a lot of games going on and things I had to attend. I have also been busy with cheerleading. I made the Varsity squad at my school and I'm absolutely thrilled!**

**Anyways, I'll try to update chapter four quicker, although I'm not making any promises. I hope you guys enjoy chapter four. Trish and Dez make a brief appearance in this chapter, too! I think you guys will like this chapter. Austin starts having a change of heart. **

**Also, I don't own Austin & Ally, or McDonald's which is mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

Ally's POV

I finally make it to my bed after another harsh beating and a lot of cleaning. I had to clean puddles of vomit of our floor from my father's drinking. No matter how much cleaning I do, our house is still revolting filled with disgusting things and strange smells.

Tonight I also found a bag of weed. I assumed that my father did drugs, but I never seen him do drugs personally. I was kind of shocked, and a little scared, knowing that drugs in his system can make him crazier than he already is. I wonder if he does anymore drugs, like heroin and stuff?

I can't stand the odor, so tonight I decide to sneak out my window. I do this a lot. I have a tree right by here, and I'm capable of climbing out the window and onto the tree, which I just climb down. I take a few dollars with me, because if I can walk to McDonald's or something, I can eat. I haven't eaten tonight because my dad would not let me.

After I'm safe on the ground, I start walking in the direction of McDonald's. I'm so sore and exhausted that I fall a couple of times, but I manage to make it to the bright yellow arches. I only have three dollars, so I get a cheeseburger and some fries.

McDonald's is practically deserted, considering it's almost midnight, so I find a booth to sit alone in and quietly eat. It's so good that I practically devour it. It's the first thing I have eaten this week that I actually enjoy. After eating, I walk outside into the night and start for home. It's warm out tonight, so I sleep in the soft grass in my backyard, not wanting to go back into my disgusting house.

* * *

Austin's POV

Sneaking out at night has always been my favorite thing to do. I would meet up with friends and we'd go eat or sometimes drink alcohol. I'm not really a big fan of drinking, but being cool and having a reputation, it's something you go to do to maintain your social status.

Some nights though, I'd go alone. I like to walk around and look at the stars. If I can't sleep, going for a walk gives me some fresh air and gives me a chance to think about 's a bit risky, considering Miami isn't the safest place in the world, but the neighborhood I live in is good spot and I never travel too far away.

Tonight, I'm laying in bed, and I can't get what happened on the courts today out of my head. I'm so worried about Ally, even though I shouldn't be. I hardly know her, but I feel very protective of her. I should not have followed her home today either, because the sound of her cries coming through that door are continuously echoing in my head.

I shoot out of bed, and climb out my window. I need to get some air tonight. I walk around a little bit, and find myself walking past Ally's house. She lives really close by. I stop in front of her house for a second and see a man stumble out of it and walk down to the corner bar. I then hear some rustling in the tree next to their house, and see Ally hop out of it.

I immediately duck behind a parked car, but peek through the windows to see what she's doing. She looks around, making sure her coast is clear, and then heads off down the sidewalk, opposite from the way her father went. I follow her quietly, on the opposite side of the road. She falls a couple times, and she looks so much in pain that I almost go to help her, but I don't want her to think I'm a stalker. Finally, we reach McDonald's and she goes inside to eat. She looks like she has not seen food in forever, and devours it immediately. I can tell she doesn't eat that much, because she's abnormally thin.

I feel so bad for her at this point, starting to realize the kind of life she's living. It breaks my heart and I want to do something about it. The more I watch her suffer, the less I think about Kira and my reputation. Because none of that matters. Ally is a person too, and she deserves a happy life like everybody else. And the more I get to know her, the more I want to give that to her.

After she finishes eating, I follow her back to her house, making sure she gets there safely, but I'm shocked when she rests down in the grass beneath the stars to sleep instead of her room. I watch her sleep for a couple minutes, the moonlight shining on her soft face. She looks kind of beautiful. I cannot believe I just thought that.

She shivers in her sleep from the wind and I contemplate what I should do about that. I climb over her fence and up her tree through her bedroom window. As I look around her room and smell a terrible odor, I realize now why she wants to sleep outside. I grab her thin sheets of her bed, which seem to have some blood stains on them, as well as her pillow, and carry them outside. I climb down the tree and softly approach her. I place the sheet over her and gently lift her head and put the pillow underneath her head.

I nod satisfied, and then jump back over the fence, and start back for home. I'm going to try to be a different person. Starting right now.

* * *

Ally's POV

I wake up the birds chirping and the sun shining on my face. I frown into the light. Why am I outside?

I remember now that I had chosen to sleep outside instead of in the awful smelling house. I don't remember getting my sheets or pillow though, but I don't overthink it. The night was a bit of a blur. I sit up and climb up my tree through my open window.

As I put my sheets and pillow back on my bed, I notice something silver laying on my floor. I bend over and pick it up. It's a whistle necklace. I frown. How did this get here? It looks vaguely familiar, also.

I fiddle with it in my hand, and remember where I have seen it before. Austin Moon wears one just like it. I shrug and place it on my dresser, and then get dressed. I place the whistle in my pocket, so later today I can compare it to Austin's. I get washed up in my bathroom and then painfully walk down the stairs to my kitchen.

My father is nowhere to be found and that is a relief to me. I grab my backpack and walk out the front door. As I make my way to Marino, I think about Austin yesterday and the whole court scenario. He seemed to care, even through his constant protests. It must be my imagination though, because there is noway that Austin Moon, who had been bullying me my entire life, can ever care about me.

I walk into school and the first thing I see is Austin. He's leaning against one of the lockers talking to one of the guys. My eyes shoot to his chest to see his whistle, but it's not hanging off his neck. I frown, wondering why he's not wearing it.

I slowly walk past him and his eyes lock to mine, but I quickly look away. I saw a new look in them. It was not bitterness or hate like it usually was. It looked more like adoration or care. But that must all be in my imagination. I am feeling a little hazy today.

I continue walking to my locker, but I am intercepted by Kira once again. "Good morning Ally," she sneers in this disgusting voice. My chest tightens, and I try to walk around her but she blocks me. "Is that a new shade of makeup?" she asks, pointing to the purple bruise on my cheek. I gulp, remembering where that one came from. I don't answer and she starts laughing.

"Did you fall down the stairs?" she asks, making a pretend sad face. I roll my eyes at her and proceed to step around her, but she grabs my shoulder roughly. "Where do you think your going?" she asks her hand digging into my skin. "Let go of me," I say trying to sound aggressive, but it sounds like a soft whisper. "Where do you think you can roll your eyes at me?" she asks. I knew I should not have done that, but for once I was just trying to stick up for myself, act like I don't care.

Her sharp, perfectly manicured nails dig deeper into my skin. I probably have the most kid like terrified look on my face right now. This is starting to hurt really bad. I try again, "Please let go of me? I'm sorry." Kira makes a face, and doesn't let go.

"Let. go. of. her." a dark voice commands from behind me. Somebody's sticking up for me? I try to look around to see who it is, but Kira sharply pulls me back. "Why should I?" Kira answers, "You can't tell me what to do."

The person says it again. "LET. GO. OF. HER. RIGHT. NOW." Kira terrifyingly steps back, releasing me, and I feel relieved. I turn around to see Austin with a black look in his eyes. I look at him confused, and he's looking at me with the same look I swore I saw when I walked in this morning.

Kira steps in front of me. "How could you defend her? I'm your girlfriend. Besides we love messing with Dawson. You usually think it's funny!" By now, most students are watching, and I feel really awkward. I start backing away.

"Because, I just don't think you should take it that far. You know, she has feelings too," Austin responds and for some reason that melts my heart. Somebody, for once, actually considered my feelings. Kira shrugs. "What and ever. Maybe your sick or something. Let's just get to class. Carry my books." Austin rolls his eyes, but picks up her books and follows the diva down the hallway. He gives me one last look before turning the corner.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and approach my locker. I grab my books and head to class.

* * *

It's time for gym class now, and I'm pretty nervous to approach Austin, especially after the court incident and now the hallway incident. Today, we have to compete against another partner team in basketball, and we haven't even practiced together. Also, I don't even think I'm in any decent condition to play a sport.

Austin walks up to me, with that same look in his eyes. "Hey Ally," he says softly, standing beside me. I offer a tiny smile to him, but I don't say anything. The air seems thick with awkwardness. After a moment of silence, Austin clears his throat. "Um, are you ready to play today?"

I shrug. "I-I don't really know how,"I admit, embarrassed. "Well, try your best. Remember the grade is not based off of winning." I'm shocked he said that, considering yesterday how badly he wanted to win. "You mean, you won't be mad if we loe?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, I guess that's not a big deal." I nod, relieved, and the silence comes back. Coach Cobb blows his whistle then and I'm grateful for something to break the tension. He starts calling off partners and who they will be playing against. Finally he gets to us. "Ally Dawson and Austin Moon, you will being playing against Dez Parado and Trish Delarosa."

Austin and I make our way over to a tall, lanky redhead boy who was dressed in colorful clothing, and a short Latina girl dressed head to toe in cheetah print. I have never talked to either one of them in my life. I was hardly aware they were even in this class.

I can tell Austin has never talked to them either because he doesn't say a word to them. They must not be that popular if Austin Moon doesn't talk to them, and they must be not that big of losers if I don't talk to them. They are in the normal student body population, I suppose.

Trish offers me a small smile, and that makes me feel good. She seems like a nice girl, but by the way she is dressed you can tell she also has a fiery side. Dez and Austin start up a small conversation and it seems they like each other instantly. I can't believe Austin is actually talking to somebody dressed and acting as strangely as Dez. When has he had this sudden change of heart?

Coach Cobb blows the whistle then, and we have to start playing against Trish and Dez. Much to my relief, Trish isn't good at basketball either, so it's basically Austin vs. Dez. At one point, Austin tosses the ball to me, and I have no idea what to do. "Ally," he says, "Shoot. You can do it."

I look at the basket and shoot. It bounces off the backboard and swishes through the basket. I feel an immediate pride in my heart. Austin punches his fist. "There you go Ally!" He gives me a high five, and it's the best I felt in a while. As soon as his palm touches mine, I feel a shock zap through my entire body. I pull away as soon as I feel it. Austin just smiles at me.

Throughout the game, I make two more baskets, Austin giving me a congratulation ever time. The game is almost over, when suddenly my knees give out, and I become weak. I fall to the pavement and the game suddenly stops. "Ally!" Austin shouts, rushing over to my side. "Are you alright?"

I nod and he lifts me up into his strong arms and he carries me to the fence. He sets me down and looks me in the eyes. His face is literally inches away from mine. "Me and you are talking after this is over." I nod weakly and search for a water but I don't have one. "Drink mine," Austin offers and I gulp it down. Austin goes and continues playing against Trish and Dez.

Austin ends up winning, so he tells Coach Cobb we both won. Luckily, Coach Cobb inspected our game at the beginning, so he didn't see me sit out the last couple minutes.

Austin comes over to me and sits down beside me. Trish and Dez exit the court and walk towards the locker rooms with the rest of the class.

"Look," he starts, "Please tell me what's going on. It's really starting to freak me out."

I shake my head. "I can't tell you," I whisper, salty tears brimming in my eyes. He looks anxious. "I won't tell anybody, I swear. I won't tell Kira or Dallas or any of my friends. I promise."

I shakily sigh. "How can I be sure this is not a trick?" He sighs. "I know- that in the past I was a bit...rude and everything, but I'm starting to change. I'm starting to realize the friends I have now aren't really my friends and I'm starting to care about other people. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm sorry for making fun of you, I'm sorry for embarrassing you. I never meant it to be hurtful, and I didn't want to hurt you. Please forgive me, and tell me what's wrong. Please."

I can't believe Austin just apologized to me. After all these years of ignoring me except when making fun of me, he decides to apologize. The look in his eyes seems sincere though, so I offer a small smile and respond, "Okay, I forgive you." Austin smiles a genuine smile back, but then his face turns serious. "Will you tell me what's going on?" he asks then.

I gulp, remembering my father's warning. "I'm sorry, I can't," I whisper. I shakily stand up and exit the court, my tears spilling the whole way. I so badly want to tell him, to let somebody in. But I can't. It's too risky, for myself and for him. Austin has no idea what my father is capable of.

"Ally please! Wait! I just want to help you!" he calls out from the court, but I continue walking towards the school, feeling more alone than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back again with chapter four! Hope you all love it, and if you do, please favorite, follow, and most important REVIEW :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

I stood on the court watching Ally walk slowly towards the school. I feel awful. I feel so bad for her, and I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just give up. She doesn't want me to care, so why should I? She doesn't want my help or my concern, so I'm done handing out. I shouldn't waste my time caring about somebody who doesn't even want the attention.

I saunter back to the school, feeling stupid for even trying with her. I knew it was a bad idea to try and act kind. It doesn't get me anywhere. I should just forget about this whole ridiculous Ally scenario and focus on mending my relationship problems with Kira and maintaining my reputation. I'm not throwing it all away for a girl I hardly know, who doesn't want my concern anyways.

* * *

Ally's POV

I want so badly to accept his help, but how do I know he is not tricking me? He and Kira might have an elaborate plan set up to destroy me and humiliate me in front of the entire school, using my shady life against me.

However, he might actually have changed for the better and may actually want to offer his help, but if he ends up telling somebody, my father might find out and I would get more hurt more than I have ever gotten. He might actually kill me. And I don't want to think about that.

I don't want to involve Austin in my crazy life. I need to solve my own problems. If he gets sucked in, he can get hurt just as badly as I do, and I don't want to be the reason for that. I am much to nice of a person to get him involved in my terrible life.

I grab my stuff out of my locker, and instead of going home I make a beeline for my job, Sonic Boom. That's the job I work at Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. It's a really cool music store and since I love music, I enjoy working there so much. It's the little bit of happiness I actually have in my life.

I enter the store placing my items in the employee room upstairs. I clock in for my shift, as the last employee clocks out. I take my usual position behind the counter and take out my songbook. I'm working on a new song that I think is actually sort of good.

Just as I am about to write down some more lyrics I feel a presence at the counter. "Excuse me miss can I-" the voice starts. I look up and see Austin, who is equally shocked to see me. "Ally?" he asks surprised. Great. Just what I need. "Yup it's me..." I answer, closing my book before he has a chance to see what is in it.

"You work here?" he asks surprised. "Um, yeah, that's why I'm standing behind the counter," I point out obviously. He awkwardly smiles. "Right. So um, would you mind showing me where the guitars are located. I was never in here before."

I nod and lead him over to a display of guitars. "There's electric and acoustic, also here's there's some basses over here." I show him the wide selection we have available. His eyes widen with happiness when he sets his sights upon a black electric guitar. "Wow, this guitar is awesome!"

I smile. "Yeah, it's always been one of my favorites. Why do you want a guitar anyways?" I ask, confused. "Remember the secret I told you? Music Lover?" he asks, his voice automatically lowering. After all the events that have happened in the past three days, I don't really remember much at all about the conversation we had. I force myself to remember the conversation we had, and I vaguely remember Austin mentioning his secret love for music.

"Oh right! I recall. He smiles and continues admiring his guitar. "I can't believe you were never in here," I say, "Especially since you love music." Austin shakes his head. "I knew it existed, but I never had an opportunity to come in here and look around. You know, you never know who you might run into."

I shake my head, and walk back to the counter. "Right. Music. Embarrassing." He shrugs, following me. "Just a bit." "So why did you decide today of all days to come in here if you don't usually?" I ask, confused. "I just wanted to check out the guitars. I figured if somebody sees me in here I'll just tell them I'm buying it as a present or something."

I just nod my head. Neither of us brings up the court thing and I'm relieved, but also sad. What if he decided to just not care anymore? What if he just wants to protect his reputation and forget me altogether?

An awkward silence dawns upon us. "So, I guess I'll be going," he says finally. I nod and he walks out with a final goodbye.

I watch him walk away and I feel a sadness inside. Maybe I should have told him what is going on with me. Maybe he would help me. Maybe I would feel less lonely, and actually make a friend. Or maybe my expectations are too high, but it doesn't matter now, because I blew my opportunity, and he probably doesn't want anything to do with me.

* * *

Austin's POV  
I went to Sonic Boom after school, and was surprised when I saw Ally working there. I wasn't sure what to say to her, especially after our encounter on the court, but I couldn't ignore her, so we made small talk about the guitar.

She's a lot different then the cover story that is made up at school. She's a lot sweeter than I thought, and a little funny and sarcastic. It's surprising considering how shy and strange she is at school. I wish everyone could see that side of her. I don't know why I'm the one she decides to open up to.

She's not that open though. She doesn't trust me with her big secret, and she doesn't want my help. I didn't bring it up, because I simply have decided not to care. Like I said, I can't stress myself out about someone else's problems. My life is fine and never better so why am I so worried about hers?

The more I deny it, the more I realize how worried I am about her. I just don't want anything to happen to her, especially now that I'm getting know her more. Whatever she is going through she does not deserve. I don't want to invade her privacy, but I don't want to her to suffer.

So I just won't worry about it. I won't care. But that is extremely and utterly impossible to do.

* * *

Ally's POV

When my shift is over, I dreadfully walk home. It's a little chilly out, so I hug my arms to my chest to try to warm myself. As I walk, I stumble over a rock and skin my knee. Perfect more injuries for me.

I hear cackling laughter behind me as I shakily stand up on my feet. I whip my head around to see Kira standing there laughing uncontrollably. "Seriously Ally? Can't you walk straight either?"

My insecure part of me immediately comes out and I shyly look down, embarrassed and a little scared. Why can't I just stand up for myself? Oh that's right, because I'm a coward.

"What are you doing here?" I ask quietly, avoiding her piercing eyes. "Oh, I was just taking a little walk. Actually I was on my way to your house, but I guess that's not necessary because here we both are!"

I frown confused. "How do you know where my house is?" I ask. Kira smirks. "Oh Ally. I know a lot about you. I can make your entire life miserable with just the snap of my fingers, worse than I do now." I sigh. "What do you want Kira?"

"I see that Austin has been...partially kinder towards you. Look, I don't know what kind of charade your pulling to make Austin be nice to you or feel sorry for you, but I can see past it. You are manipulating him so you can make yourself more social. Crying to him in gym class. Please. How more pathetic can you get? And Austin will never be friends with you. He might pity you now, but he definitely will never hangout with you. You are a nerd and a social outcast, so stop trying to mingle with the populars and stop messing with my I see you with him one more time, things are going to get worse...way worse."

I gulp. "What do you mean...worse?" I ask, nervously. Kira smirks. "Don't forget, I know about that little book of yours that possesses all your secrets. And I can get my hands all over that. But you can prevent your secrets from being told...if and only if you stay away from my Austin."

She sharply turns on her heel and walks off in the other direction. I stand frozen with shock. What just happened? She thinks I'm manipulating Austin? She thinks I'm making up stories to get his attention? Does she really think I would stoop that low like she would? First of all, I didn't tell Austin anything. It's not my fault that I occasionally slip in P.E. due to my injuries caused my my father, and it's not my fault that Austin looked way into it. He's the one that was offering his help to me...I didn't beg him for it. I didn't make up any stories. Austin feels bad for whatever he thinks is going on in my life.

I guess it's safe to say now that Austin had genuinely cared about me, and it's not a trick, because Kira doesn't know anything about the situation for her to be involved. However, who even knows if Austin still cares about me? He obviously didn't show any concern for me at Sonic Boom like he did on the court. I guess he decided to give up on me because I was being a bit stubborn. But it was for our own good.

I guess I'll have to stay away from Austin even more than I already am, and for some reason that pains me. He is the only person who ever took my life and feelings into consideration and now I won't even have him to briefly open up to anymore. I can't tell him anything, anything that would make him pity me, or Kira would find my book, tell all of my secrets, and everyone would know everything. My dad would be furious if he found out and I would be in so much danger. This is not good at all.

* * *

Austin's POV

I decide to call Kira, to mend things between us. Since Ally obviously doesn't need me or anybody, I should get my reputation back in order. Kira is probably still mad at me from the hallway scenario, so I need to make it up to her, remind her I'm on her side.

I dial her number and she answers on the second ring. "Hello?" she answers. "Hey Kira," I respond. "Austin, hey," she says. She has a bit of a slur. She's probably drunk. "I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you this morning. It wasn't a very boyfriend thing to do, I was just trying to defend Ally because her life isn't exactly that good. I'd really like to still have a good reputation, and still date you, but can we please stop messing with Ally?"

Kira scowls. "Seriously Austin? You actually believe that Ally lives some awful life? She's just a freak looking for attention." I frown. I know for a fact that Ally is not at all a liar because I seen her life firsthand by a bit of spying. "Kira, I don't think that's the case."

"Please Austin. She's pathetic," she sneers. This makes me a little angry. I hate when Kira says mean things about Ally that she don't deserve. "Kira... please. I don't think she's making things up. Can we just forget about it?"

Kira sighs. "Austin she doesn't deserve your pity!" I growl. "No, she doesn't deserve to be treated like shit. You know I called you up to reason with you, but your nothing but heartless and I'm sick of catering to you and doing what you say. I'm sick of being mean to people who are unpopular just to make you feel better. I don't know what is wrong with you but I'm so fed up of your garbage. So you know what? I think I can still be popular without you. I don't need you. We are through. Absolutely done. I'm sick of trying with you. Goodbye."

I slam my phone down. Ally Dawson has definitely changed my life, maybe for the better. All I know is Kira better not mess with Ally ever again, or she's in for a rude awakening. And as for Ally...maybe I care about her more than I think. And even though she's not opening up her secrets to me now, I will help her in every way I possibly can, and I will definitely make sure that no one hurts her on my watch.

* * *

Kira's POV

HE BROKE UP WITH ME? Seriously? NOBODY breaks up with Kira Starr. He has something horrible coming his way. Not only him, but his little Ally who ruined my whole relationship. Thanks to her, everybody is going to know that I got dumped by Austin Moon, the most popular guy ever.

She was already in for a nightmare, but now since Austin broke up with me, because of her...things are about to get 100,000 times worse for poor little pathetic Ally Dawson.

She ruined my life, so now I'll ruin hers. She better watch her back.

* * *

**So that's chapter four. It was more of a chapter to fill everybody in on what's going on, and what's going to be happening next. This chapter was FULL of drama, and there is going to be more to come! There is going to be a lot more Kira coming up, and a lot more AUSLLY ;) so make sure you keep reading! :)**

**Also...I'm going on vacation for two weeks, so I will be unable to update while I'm gone. I'm not leaving until Monday, so hopefully I'll get chapter five up this weekend. I made sure I got this chapter in before I left, so you guys wouldn't have to wait too long like last time.**

**Anyways, if you like the story please review! I love getting them, they make me so happy :) Can I at least get to 70 reviews for this chapter?**

**Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter too! You guys are amazing! Love you all :* xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! So I found out I can update my stories on my ipad, which I never knew I could do, since I usually update stories on my laptop and read them on my ipod. So now, I can update while I'm on vacation... yay! I am actually writing this in the beautiful house my aunt owns, which my family has the privilege of vacationing in. Not that any of you care...Im sure you all came here for the story...which is starting now! btw.. Im not sure if I said this yet, but I do not own Austin and Ally. I also do not own Doritos which are mentioned in this chapter. **

* * *

Ally's POV

School...again. After the crazy events that occured yesterday, I honestly don't want to go. I am scared of Kira, and I am scared of accidentally opening up to Austin which would make Kira furious.

I know I have to go, though. I am usually a girl who tends to do the right thing, and ditching is definitely not that. Also, if my father finds out, he would be so furious with me... I don't even want to think about that.

I know Austin is really trying to help me and I do forgive all of his mistakes, but I really can't take a risk being around him. He is Kira's boyfriend and she made it a point to stay away from him, and I really dont need her to humiliate me even more in front of the school by reading my book.

* * *

Austin's POV

As I walk to school, I formulate a plan. I need to make sure I keep Ally away from Kira. She sounded really threatening towards Ally when I broke up with her yesterday, and I am not letting Ally get hurt. Not on my watch.

Since I broke up with Kira, I feel like a better person. Maybe I'll even break it off with my "friends" who are nothing but idiots too. I know I told Kira that I would still be popular without her, but popularity is suprisingly the last thing I care about right now. Maybe it is time for me to make some new friends and take control of my own life.

I see Ally walking on the opposite sidewalk from me. I am about to cross the road to talk to her, but what if she still feels weird and awkward about the whole basketball court scenario. She seemed cool to me yesterday in Sonic Boom but maybe she was only talking to me because I was asking for assistance and its her job to assist.

I just decide to keep to myself unless she needs my help.

As we near the school my so called friends, Dallas, Ethan, and Elliot approach Ally. They better not dare touch her or mess with her or things are sure to get violent.

I'm not exactly sure why I care so much about her anyways. Maybe its because I feel bad for her. Maybe its because I want to make up all the terrible things I have done to her. Or maybe its because somebody so sweet, and amazing, and beautiful doesnt deserve to be treated in such a terrible way...

I redirect my attention towards the scene. Dallas knocks Ally's books out of her hands and they fall all over the sidewalk. "Loser," Ethan laughs. My blood is boiling. Anger surges through me, mixed with guilt because I used to be right beside them.

"Have you ever seen somebody so ugly?" Elliot says and the guys start laughing. They start to walk away, but Ethan trips Ally and she falls flat on her stomach, her glasses flying across the sidewalk.

They laugh and begin to walk away. I cross the road and approach them. "Hey man," Ethan says "Whats u-" I cut him off with a square punch in ths face. "What was that for?" Ethan screams grabbing his bloody nose.

"You. Don't. Touch. Her." I say intimidating them. Dallas and Elliot begin to back away but I grab their collars. "Leave her alone!" I scream in their faces. Dallas releases himself from my grip. "Dont expect a seat with us at lunch today, Moon," he warns. I shrug. "Whatever, Fine by me," I answer. "Who you gonna sit with?" Elliot asks also releasing himself, "Dawson?"

I shrug again. "Rather sit with her than you," I retort. The boys roll their eyes and begin to walk away. "Hey guys?" I call out. They turn around annoyed. "Stay away from her."

They roll their eyes once more. Ethan gives me the finger for punching him in the face and they walk towards school.

Ally is still on the floor, clutching her stomach and feeling the ground for her books and her glasses, because she cannot see without them. The water in her eyes is probably contributing to her blurry vision.

I kneel down and effortlessly stack her books in a neat pile and claim her glasses. Unfortunately, the lens are cracked. She is still feeling the ground and sniffling, and it is such a sad sight to watch.

After retrieving her belongings, I kneel down beside her. "Ally?" I say softly. "Who is this?" she asks, squinting. I sigh. "Austin."

"Oh! um, I cant talk to you!" she says. She grabs her books from my hands, "Where's my glasses?" I shake my head, "Broken...and why can't you talk to me? Its not about the court thing is it? Because I am really sorry I invaded your privacy, I was just trying to help.." "Broken!" she shrieks, "I wont be able to see anything!"

She completely dodged my question. I sigh and check my watch. 8:15! "We are fifteen minutes late Ally!" I scream. "What!" Ally shrieks. Man, for a quiet girl she can sure shriek. "We have to get to school!" she frantically shouts.

Suddenly, I get a great idea. "No we don't," I say with a sly smile. "Are you saying we should ditch?" Ally asks, nervously, "That's wrong."

I smirk. "Everybody needs to do something rebellious...Is that even in your vocabulary?" I tease. She cracks a small smile. "Aww theres that smile! Come on though. Seriously, we are already late so who cares? My parents are at work and we can hangout at my place all day. What do ya say?"

"I dont know Austin... I am not even supposed to be talking to you.." she says nervously. "Why do you keep saying that?" I ask, confused.

When she doesn't answer, I sigh. "Okay, look. I have no idea what is going on, but you have a decision to make. You can go to school and stumble around with no glasses and be late, or you can come with me and we will get you all fixed up. What's it gonna be?"

After a couple seconds she gives in. "Fine, lets go." I grab her hand and pull her to her feet. I hold her books which are weighing her down and hold her hand so she knows where she is going.

She grips my hand tighter as we walk. We start to walk past her house, but she comes to a halt. "Is that my house?" she asks squinting. "Yup," I answer, confused by her nervous tone.

"Um, can we take a detour," she begs, tugging my hand. I nod and spin us around. The house looked deserted and it seems likely that her father isn't home, but I don't want to get her into trouble.

Finally we make it to my house. I dash upstairs and grab some of my dad's contacts and offer them to Ally. She needs help putting them in, seeing she never used contacts before, so I gently place them in her eyes.

She looks beautiful without glasses, not that she didn't before, but behind those nerdy glasses she looks absolutely stunning. Her eyes sparkle even more now, and I know if she didn't wear those awful glasses, people would notice them more.

Now that Ally has her contacts in, she takes the liberty to look around the house. She seems so amazed at the size and how fancy everything is.

"This isn't reality," she comments. I like the fascinated look on her face as she takes in the high ceilings and the leather couches. I smile. "It is reality for me."

"Its not that comfortable, is it?" I ask and she laughs. "Well, its not what I would call homelike," she says and I smile. "That's okay, follow me," I say and she curiously follows me.

I open up a door that leads to a medium size room with carpeting and large comfy couches in front of a flat screen TV. "I call it my mancave," I tell her and she giggles. "I like it," she says and plops down on the brown couch pulling a plaid blanket over her tiny body.

"You hungry?" I ask. She shakes her head. "No, just tired. I am starting to warm up to the idea of ditching, this is way better than school."

I laugh at her excitement. "Told ya it was fun," I say and settle in beside her. I grab the remote from the side table and start flickering through the channels. "What do you want to watch?" I ask.

She shifts uncomfortably and looks down. "What's wrong?" I ask. I don't think I said anything offensive.

"It's just... I haven't watched TV since I was eleven. I have no clue what's even on," she admits sheepishly. My jaw drops, I can't even imagine one night without TV.

"Why?" I ask, still shocked. She sighs. "My dad don't let me." Maybe he is a real protective dad. I can tell this topic is making her fidgety, so I respond with an oh, and drop the subject.

Ally and I settle on watching some sitcoms through the morning. She never watched any of them which is shocking since most teenagers can practically quote television shows. When something funny happens, the smile I love best spreads across her face and I can't help but stare.

Around noon, Ally declares that she is hungry. I bring her to our kitchen which is huge with marble countertops and stainless steel appliances. She curiously tours the kitchen, marveling at the technology. "This is incredible," she states, in an absolutely stunned tone.

I show her the junk food cabinet. "Doritos?" I offer, taking the bag out. She shrugs casually, "Never had them," she says and shrugs again. Once again, I stare at her in shock. "Never?"

She shakes her head. "When my mom was alive, she never bought junk food. She said it clogs your pores and your arteries, and that being obese can kill you. Scared me to death, but also ruined my childhood. When she died, we really couldn't afford luxury foods like chips and candy, except the occassional stale bag of potato chips. So no, I never ate a dorito."

Her explanation makes sense, so I tear open the bag and offer her a chip. She examines it for a minute, before biting with a loud crunch. She chews slowly, experiencing the taste, and when she swallows, she lunges forward and grabs the bag, eager for more.

I roll my eyes and laugh as she eats them by the fistful. Afterwards, we raid my junk cabinet searching for other foods Ally never tried. It is cute to see her so happy, finally living a childs dream of spending a day eating junk food.

When I walk Ally home, she is so stuffed she can hardly walk. I laugh as she clutches her stomach as we walk to her house.

"Ally?" I ask after an awkward silence. "Yes?" she answers, making eye contact with me as she walks. God her eyes are beautiful. "Um, why were you saying before that you can't talk to me?"

She fidgets nervously before telling me how Kira personally threatened her before we broke up. I respond with my story of how Kira and I broke up.

"Great," Ally complains, "She hates me even more thinking I'm the cause of the break up!" I sigh. "Ally, you have nothing to worry about. You had nothing to do with the breakup. Kira is just jealous because she is used to being the one who gets all my attention. I'm on your side."

"What if she tries to hurt me?" Ally asks nervously. "I won't let her touch a hair on your head. I'm here for you, even though you made it kind of obvious that you don't want me to care on the basketball court. I won't let anybody hurt you."

Ally sighs."It's not that I don't want you to care, I just can't tell you about that situation. I wish I could, more than anything, but its too dangerous"

"Then I will protect you. Tell me what is going on...I won't say anything, I swear." Ally gulps nervously. "Not even the police," Ally says.

I take a sharp breath, realizing this situation must be worse than I thought. "I won't," I respond through gritted teeth.

Ally looks around to make sure nobody is listening and takes a deep breath. "My dad hits me," she says in a soft voice. Tears start forming in her beautiful brown eyes.

Of course. I should have known that. Looking back, I had enough evidence. I shake my head, suddenly hating a man I don't even know.

"Ally, come here," I say and she starts sobbing into my chest in broad daylight. I walk with her behind an abandoned building, so we don't attract too much attention.

It is a shame, a beautiful, tiny girl has so much torture in her life. I have my arms tightly wrapped around her and she continues to soak my t-shirt with fresh tears. She is gripping the back of my shirt like I'm going to walk away, but I wouldn't dream of it.

"Ally," I whisper against her hair. "What?" she sniffles. "I got to tell somebody. I can't let you get hurt anymore."

"No!" she cries out, "you can't!" I sigh. "Ally-" "He'll kill me!" she exclaims. "If they lock him up, he won't hurt you anymore."

"But he's my dad, he loves me right?" she asks, even though she knows he can care less about her. She just wants to know that somebody loves her.

"Ally, if somebody loves you, they wouldn't dream to hurt you. Or threaten to kill you," I add. "You don't understand! He is my dad the only thing I have left! I have nobody at all, I'm just hanging onto the hope that maybe he'll change...I have no friends, and everybody makes fun of me. My life is an absolute disaster..I have cuts all over my arms... I just want to think that I have somebody in this hell. Even if he's the one putting me through it."

I can't bear to hear her pain. It breaks my heart. "You have me," I whisper softly, "You are never going to be alone. I don't know what happened this week, but I know that I really care about you, and I'm going to protect you."

She looks up at me through her wet eyelashes. "Really?"

I smile. "Yes."

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

I don't know what's happening to me, but I do know that I was sent here from God, because Ally needs somebody in her life to be her friend and her protector.

"I guess you don't want me to call the cops."

She vigourously shakes her head. I sigh. "Then you aren't going home."

"But I have to!"

I sigh, trying to keep my cool. "He is going to hurt you," I say, trying to knock some sense into that stubborn mind of hers.

"He will hurt me worse when I eventually go home," she says, in an arguing tone.

"Thats why you should just let me call the police. You won't have to say anything, I'll talk for you," I suggest calmly,trying not to scare her.

"No! Austin, my dad is not a stupid man. He will run away before the cops get to him, and if he finds me..."

"He'll be angry for turning him in," I finish her sentence. She nods, scared to death, and I honestly don't know what to do with her. I guess I should have realized getting involved in this situation was not only a dangerous move, but a lot of work.

"What if you stay at my house for a few days until we figure things out. He won't be able to hurt you and we'll think of a safe, smart plan to make sure he never hurts you again. My parents won't mind. I'll tell them you are a friend whose family is out of town, and that you need a place to stay."

" My dad will never let me go."

"Then we won't tell him."

"He'll come find me at school."

I sigh, I forgot all about school.

"He won't be able to hurt you, Ally."

Ally starts to cry again,and I'm getting frustrated and angry. "Whatever then, go hOme, get hurt, I don't care. I'm trying to protect you, offer suggestions, but you are so hung up on your dad you won't listen to me. You cry constantly complaining nobody cares about you, and here I am risking my life to protect you and you won't even accept that. Seriously? I am done wasting my time."

She starts to shake crying harder and I almost scoop her up and apologize for lashjng out on her, but I'm not bringing much help here, so I just walk away.

* * *

Ally's POV

Punch, slap, kick.

After what seems to be the roughest beating of my life, I make it to bed, sobbing so uncontrollably hard. I am a mess. My life is a mess, and I don't know what to do.

At one o' clock in the morning, I am still crying, so I climb out of bed, grab my slippers, and sneak out my window. I'm in so much pain, bruises and blood all over me, I practically fall out of the tree.

I hit the ground with a thud and try to stand up but I can't. So I my songbook under my arm, I crawl down the sidewalk, the contacts in my eyes burning.

I don't know where I'm going, but I can only think of one place. I start off in the direction towards his house, hoping he is not still angry at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I got lots of positive reviews for the last chapter, which is amazing! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. They are motivational...so if you want quicker updates, review lots! Anyways, I think you guys will like this chapter, there are some Auslly moments! But Auslly isn't going to be official for a little while because there is a lot more happening in this story and I got some good ideas. So keep reading! As always, I don't own Austin and Ally. **

* * *

Austin's POV

I lay on my bed, wide awake, thinking of the days events. It's 1 AM and I can't fall asleep. I feel so bad for yelling at Ally today. I am such a terrible person. I should've been more understanding. I know this is so hard on her.

I suddenly hear a light rap on my window. I brush it off thinking it must of been the wind blowing something against my window. I hear it again, so I nervously climb out of bed and switch on my lamp.

The tapping continues as I cautiously move towards my window. I pull back my curtain to reveal somebody covered in bruises, scratches, dirt, leaves, and branches. The hair has leaves and dirt and mud, and is sticking up everywhere.

I become very afraid of the crazy person, and I'm about to go get my parents, when I notice the eyes. They are brown, sparkling brown, and I'd recognize them anywhere. Like I said, they're beautiful. My scared expression turns to one of worry for the girl in front of me. I pull the latch open on the window and remove the screen and allowing the tiny girl to climb through. I grab her arms and yank her through, and she yelps in pain and falls to the floor.

I immediately rush to her side, kneeling beside her. "What happened to you?" I ask, a pit forming in my stomach. Her eyes are closed.

She doesn't answer, and for a moment I think she's unconscious, but then I see her eyelashes flutter and her eyes slowly open to meet mine.

"I didn't have nowhere else to go," she whispers in such a soft innocent voice, that makes me feel guilty for lashing out on her today.

She starts crying, protectively wrapping her arms around herself. I reluctantly lift her off the floor and rest her on my bed, even though she's covered in leaves and what seems to be dirt.

She rests her small head on my pillow. I sit on the edge of the bed and begin picking leaves and grass off of her. "Why are you so dirty?" I ask curiously.

"I didn't walk here," she whispers in a cracked voice. I stare at her, confused for a moment. "Then how did you get here?"

"I crawled."

Something really bad must have happened back at her house that made her crawl all the way here at 1 AM, also knowing that I was angry at her this morning.

"Ally, I am so sorry that I yelled at you this morning. I shouldn't have tried to force you into making different decisions. I thought I was doing what is best for you, but I guess it just hurt you. I'm really sorry."

"No, you were right. Tonight was the worst beating of my life. I-I" she starts shaking uncontrollably, tramautized by the previous events. A huge wave of concern blows over me as I look at her frozen face.

"I had to get out of there..." she trails, still shaking. "I am so glad you came here, Ally. I am so glad that you didn't stop somewhere in the middle of the street to sleep. I am so glad that you trust me. I'm here okay? Whenever you need me I'll be here."

Her shaking lessens, and she cracks on tiny smile, but still a smile. I can't help but smile back.

"What am I gonna do Austin?" she asks, the crying returning. "Ssh," I whisper soothingly, "We will figure something out,Ally, I don't know right now, but we will."

She nods taking in sharp breaths. "Why don't you go into the bathroom and shower off?" I suggest, "The floor of my shower is padded, you can sit if you can't stand. And when you're done, you can put on one of my t-shirts and I have sweatpants."

She noda through her tears and I help her off my bed. I grab clothes from my dresser and offer them to her. I help her into the bathroom and shut the door. I call through, telling her if she needs anything just hollar.

As she showers, I switch the dirty sheets on bed with new fresh ones. I sweep and vacuum the floor. I wonder what I am going to do with her in the morning. My parents can't know she's here. But I don't know if she could go to school in her condition.

After I'm done cleaning, I make sure we have clean bandages and infection cream, because I know she has cuts and with all that dirt, she needs some care. And I know for a fact, her stubborn little self won't let me take her to the hospital.

I sit on the bed and wait for her. I hear the water running so hopefully she's alright in there. I look around my room, and I notice something brown resting on my windowsill. I stand up and walk towards it.

It turns out to be Ally's book. The one Kira threatened to read, the one I used to make fun of her for carrying around everywhere.

I am tempted to read it, but that would be a violation of her trust and it's wrong. I see a piece of paper lying near it, so I pick that up instead to refocus myself away from the diary.

I open the piece of paper, and realize it is from Ally's diary. I already started reading it, and it doesn't seem to personal so I continue.

**_My Teenage Bucketlist :) _**

**_Things To Do Before I Graduate _**

**_1.) Drink a Starbucks Coffee_**

**_2.) Own One Designer Outfit_**

**_3.) Eat Oreo Cookies_**

**_4.) Go See A Concert _**

**_5.) Go To An Amusement Park_**

**_6.) Own A Car _**

**_7.) Get Invited To A Party _**

**_8.) Go To The Beach_**

**_9.) Learn How To Swim_**

**_10.) Learn How To Ride A Bike_**

**_11.) Meet A Celebrity_**

**_12.) Go To A Professional Sports Game_**

**_13.) Make A Sandcastle_**

**_14.) Learn How To Do A Cartwheel_**

**_15.) Get A Cell Phone_**

**_16.) Go Rollerskating_**

**_17.) See The Snow _**

**_18.) Go To An Aquarium_**

**_19.) Go To Another State_**

**_20.) See The White House_**

**_21.) Read 100 Books In A Week_**

**_22.) Learn How To Jumprope_**

**_23.) Eat A Giant Hershey Bar_**

**_24.) Go To Prom_**

**_25.) Go To Disney World_**

**_26.) Stop Cutting_**

**_27.) Make A Friend_**

**_28.)Go On A Date_**

**_29.)Kiss A Boy_**

**30.)_ FALL IN LOVE_**

**_This is very wishful thinking on my part...but who knows maybe I'll get my happy high school experience after all...:/_**

I examined the list. 30 things. 30 Things that most teenagers have done. But not her. Some of things were places she would like to see. Other things were little things like eating oreos. Towards the end, her wishes became more personal. She wants what every other teenage girl wants. To fall in love.

I realize that just because she doesn't dress and act like other girls, just because she has a shady past..doesn't mean she's different. She wants to have fun and make friends and just do normal things.

I hear the door click open and she limps through. I shove the list in my dresser and turn to her. Her hair is damp and clean. She's wearing my football t-shirt and a pair of my sweatpants. She had to roll them about five times.

I walk over to her, and help her over to my bed. Now that I see her clearly, she has more cuts and bruises than I thought.

I make sure all of her cuts are clean, before putting treatment cream on them and bandages. There is a deep wound on her arm that keeps bleeding and I can't get it to stop.

"Ally..." I say slowly, "I really think this needs stitches." As usual, she shakes her head. "Ally, it's not gonna stop."

Again, she shakes her head. I sigh, and run my fingers through my hair. "Okay, well let me get a big bandage and we'll see if stops. I hope none of the cuts got affected."

I wrap a large soft bandage around her skinny arm, and the blood seems to be stopping, much to my relief.

She's nearly covered head to toe in black and blue bruises, so I go down to my kitchen and get an icepack. When I return, I tell her to put it on the ones that hurt the most.

She's been punched too, I can tell, because she had a blood stain on her old shirt where I know she coughed up blood. I can't ever let her go back to that house.

I know there has to be more wrong with her, but it is only stuff doctors can treat. I hope I can convince her to let me take her to a hospital.

She's laying on my bed now, her eyes watery, and her breathing sharp. I don't know what to do with her tomorrow morning. I can't let my parents see her, or they will think she's here for a completely different reason, considering my past reputation.

I also can't take her to school. She can't even stand! My parents can't hear us now because we have soundproof walls. That's a plus.

I'll just deal with that in the morning. I walk over to Ally who seems to be hyperventilating, and I sit beside her. She slowly sits up, and I place my hand on her back for support.

She looks at me, with those big brown eyes filled with tears, and I feel something surge through me that I never felt before. I gulp, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. Has she always been so beautiful, all the years I have known her?

It's silent, and I am sure you can hear a pin drop. She's just looking at me, and I'm just looking at her, and oh my god those eyes. I pretty sure in my eyes is a look of absolute,genuine adoration.

I look away and clear my throat, as does she. "I guess you can sleep here...and I'll just sleep on the um...floor..."

She nods quickly and lays down pulling the sheet over her. Granted, I can sleep in one of the guest rooms but I'm not leaving her side.

We laid in the dark not only a few minutes, when Ally says my name. "Austin?" she asks, softly. "Yes?"

"I'm scared." I sit up and look over at her dark figure in the bed. "Of what?" I ask tiredly. "He's gonna come and get me."

"No he's not," I say as comforting as possible. "I think he knows I've been hanging around with you."

"He doesn't Alls. Just go to sleep." It is silent for a few minutes.

"Austin?"

"What Ally?" I ask a little bitter, only because I'm tired.

"Never mind," she says, hearing , my harsh tone.

"Ally just tell me."

"I was just gonna say thank you."

I feel bad for sounding angry so I stand up and walk over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude."

She shrugs. "I'm used to people being rude. It's fine. I know you are tired. It is 3 AM after all."

The moonlight coming through the window shines on her face, casting somewhat of an angelic glow. Her brown eyes sparkle as she looks at me for a response.

"Has anybody ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" I blurt out accidentally. I mentally facepalm.

"No," she answers quietly. I awkwardly look away. "Well, they are."

Even in the darkness, I can see her blush, and it makes her even more beautiful. She stares up at me, a look I never seen in her eyes before. It looks like happiness, pure happiness. "Thank you," she says, a small smile on her lips.

I stand up to walk away, but she grabs my wrist gently. "Stay here," she whispers, almost pleadingly, as if I'd ever deny her. I lay down beside her, and she sighs contently, as she falls asleep.

I wonder if this is weird, friends lying together. I mean, if we even are friends, I really don't know. I guess we are, but I am not going to think about it.

I am feeling happy. Very happy, and it's ruling my other emotions of fear, worry, and anxiety. This is the first time I ever felt truly happy in years even though the situation is awful. I'm just glad that she's safe tonight, next to me.

Some point during the night, I feel her tiny head on my chest. She must have rolled into me. She grasps my shirt, and twitches her eyes, but doesn't wake up. I wonder if she is having a bad dream. I protectively, but gently wrap my arm around her, hoping to chase away the nightmares.

In three short hours, my alarm clock rings. I slam it down with my hand. Ally definitely can't go to school, and I definitely cannot leave her here.

I lock my door, so my parents can't come in, and cover my curtains from the blinding sunlight. After fifteen minutes, my mom knocks on the door. "Austin? You are gonna be late!"

I cough. "I'm not feeling too good Mom, I'm gonna stay home."

"You sure? Do you want me to make you anything?"

"No, just get along to work. Love you, Mom."

"Love you sweetie!"

I feel bad for being deceptive and lying, but I know Ally is in absolutely no condition to go to school.

I am sure Ally's father is out searching for her, but I don't care as long as she is safe with me.

Ally sleeps all morning, and at one point I see a drunk man stumbling outside in the streets, screaming Ally's name. He doesn't know she's in here, he just stumbles aimlessly around. I lock all the doors and windows, just to be safe, and draw all my curtains closed.

Ally stirs in bed, before opening her eyes. "Hey Austin," she mumbles sleepily. "Good morning, sleepyhead. It's almost noon!"

She giggles and sits up, wincing in pain. "You alright?" I ask, concerned. She smiles and nods. I pull her out of bed, and we walk to the kitchen.

I make her french toast, because she says it's her favorite breakfast. She devours it, saying its the best food she had in years.

I don't mention spotting her dad, or who I assumed to be her dad, because I don't want to scare her.

After a while, the doorbell rings, and I answer it. I'm really not surprised to see who it is.

"Hello, Austin."

* * *

**Ooh! Who's at the door? Think you guys can guess? **

**Anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The end is a bit rushed, but I actually really liked this one. It was fun to write. **

**I thought it'd be cute for Ally to have a teenage bucketlist instead of an actual one because she's not really living the best teenage life. I know this story reminds you guys of a walk to remember, but I actually didn't get this idea from there. It just popped into my head. **

**Also, I don't own Oreos, Hershey, Starbucks, or Disney World :) I wish I did though...**

**Okay well make sure you all review, because if you do I'll update faster. Also, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I got many and they were very positive! :) Thanks guys! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kira.

"Please leave. You are not wanted here."

Kira scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Like I care."

I hear footsteps behind me and I curse under my breath. I didn't want Ally to know Kira is here.

Ally sees Kira and freezes and Kira smirks. "How did I know Ally would be here?"

I watch as Kira looks at Ally with a disgusting look in her eyes. I defensively stand in front of Ally to protect her from Kira's daggers.

"Yes, she is, because I am helping her with something. If you have a problem with that, you are more than welcome to leave."

Kira scoffs. "You're seriously going to believe all those stories and lies she's been feeding you? You have been manipulated, Austin. She wants you to feel bad for her pathetic self so she can have the sympothy and attention of a popular boy. She just wants attention."

Ally told me Kira had threatened her with the same thing before. Why can't she give it a rest? I believe Ally's stories and I pretty much have solid evidence, so Kira's argument is totally invalid and a complete waste of our time.

"I'm sorry Kira, that you are so jealous that you spend your time formulating reasons why Ally is here in your mind in attempt to make me come back to you. But don't take the fact that I am simply no longer interested in you and involve Ally in it."

Kira looks completely baffled that I had told her off, and put her in her place. "I- I" jShe is at a complete loss of words.

"Face it Kira. You just can't get over that I am absolutely over you."

Kira growls, like an immature child, first at me and then at Ally."Fine, but this isn't over yet. I will return. Ally here better know how to play the game of revenge because that is exactly what I am planning on you. It will be easy though. She can't even dress herself let alone avoid my revenge. That's what I don't understand, Austin. She's so ugly and I'm so pretty. Why would you be on her side?"

My face is red with anger, but I don't say anything. Two wrongs don't make a right, and what is about to come out of my mouth is _definitely _wrong.

"Please leave,"I say through gritted teeth. "Gladly," she responds and turns away, walking away from my house. I close the door tightly and turn to Ally.

Her face is covered in fresh tears and I slowly walk over to her. "She's not gonna hurt you Ally, I won't let her." "

"I know, but can you blame me for crying, everything in my life is a disaster! I just- don't know what to do anymore." She lets out a weak sob, and I awkwardly place my arm over her shoulders, hoping to provide some comfort.

"I'm ugly. If she thinks it, the whole school thinks it." she states, breaking the silence. She looks down at the ground. I crinkle my eyebrows in confusion, but then I remember Kira calling her ugly. I thought she was scared Kira is going to hurt her, but I think shes more insecure than scared.

She pulls away and continues to stare at the ground. I shake my head. Nobody deserves to feel the way she does. And for the longest time, I was the one making her feel like that. I won't stop at nothing to make that up to her.

"Ally," I whisper softly from behind her. She doesn't answer. "Ally, please look at me." She turns around and looks up from the ground and into my eyes. For a moment, my heart stops but I brush it off. Her face is still covered in tears and she is still crying.

"Okay. Remember what I said to you last night?" I ask softly. Her forehead crinkles up in confusion. "No" she stutters out.

"I said your eyes are so beautiful, remember?"

She nods and sniffs. "S-so?"

"So, I shouldn't have said that."

Her eyes fill with hurt. "What why?"

I take a step towards her and place my hand gently on her cheek, rubbing off some of her tears.

"Because ALL of you is beautiful."

The room becomes silent and I look at Ally softly and she looks at me and it feels so right and omigosh catch a grip Austin.

"Thanks, " she finally whispers, "but its only one person who thinks it." There are still tears in those big brown eyes and I don't know if I can ever make them disappear.

"Come here Ally," I say and she hesistantly walks into my arms much like she did previously, and I feel like holding her is an obligation, my obligation. I am supposed to hold her tightly in my arms.

I feel like we stand like that forever.

"Feeling any better?" I ask, my arms still around her.

"I-I guess. Th-thanks Austin." She looks up at me, and I smile down at her.

"So, we have a lot to talk about, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Ally stutters.

"Here, let's sit down. Come on," I guide her to a couch and she sits down beside me.

I turn to her and sigh. "So, you can't stay here forever..."

"I know," she says shyly.

"But I don't want you going back to your dad's."

"Me either."

"Do you want me to tell the cops?"

Her face turns pale white and her breathing because ragged and unsteady.

But she shocks me with her answer.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"100 percent."

I am so relieved right now and so happy that she finally came to her senses. At least she will never have to see that awful man again.

"I'll call them later, when my parents come home. They aren't gonna be too happy I lied to them. But you don't have to worry about any of that."

She nods and offers a shy smile. She looks so unbelievably cute and so beautiful, I don't know how I didn't see it before.

"Austin?"

"Yes?" I say, snapping out of my reveries.

"You are a completely different person than two days ago. You changed so quickly. I just d don't understand why you would give up your friends, your reputation, your girlfriend, all for me. I don't get it."

I did change pretty quickly,much due to the fact that I may have always had a bit of a softer spot for her. When I used to bully her, I used to always feel awful about it. I did it anyways though. Had I known how amazing she is, I would have stopped a long time ago.

"I always kind of cared about you, and when you fell on the court that day, I couldn't bear to see you in so much pain. So I helped you."

She still looks partially confused, so I continue. "Look, being here, with you, and knowing your're safe means so much more to me then a silly reputation, idiot friends, and a phony girlfriend ever will. It's worth all that's lost to be apart of your life."

"Really?" The smile on her face makes my heart skip beats.

"Yes, and please never forget how important you are, even on the days when you feel like there is nothing left. Because you need to know that you are important to somebody. Somebody cares about is here to hold you when you cry and protect you from all harm. Somebody wants you. You are important."

"I'm not important to anybody."

"You are important to me. I will tell you everyday until you believe it."

Tears of happiness form in her big brown eyes. She smiles and then bounds forward to give me a hug. I'm shocked because she doesn't typically initiate the physical smiles sweetly up at me, and I'm not going to lie and say I don't enjoy the feeling of her frail arms wrapped loosely around neck.

I bury my face into her beautiful hair and inhale the scent of my shampoo which seems to smell better on her.

"Mmm," I breathe. I feel her hot breath on the back of my neck. Her little head rests on my shoulder. "You are so beautiful," I mumble into her hair. My eyes close enjoying this moment. My lips start to tingle,and I suddenly have a desire to kiss her.

Do I like Ally? Can that be the reason why I care about her so much?

I pull back and look at Ally. Seeing that smile on her face makes me so happy and I want to see it again. Suddenly I have a great idea.

"Wanna go to Starbucks?" I ask.

I can't remember a lot from her teenage bucketlist, but I do remember that drinking a starbucks coffee was number one.

"What about my dad or your parents?"I highly doubt that your father will be in Starbucks," I say. "Let's go."

"Wait. I don't have clothes!"

I roll my eyes. "You're wearing clothes!"

"Yeah, yours!"

"Who cares? We'll go through the drive-thru then!"

"Fine"

We get in my car which I am not allowed to use until I am responsible,as my parents like to say. Thats why I am always walking everywhere. Ally can't walk though, so car it order our drinks when we get sit in the car in the parking lot. Ally pretty much chugs it right down, and its really adorable.

"you know, I never drank a Starbucks before." she says.

"Well, you are now!"

She giggles. There is a little whipped cream on her cheek, so I reach over and wipe it off. She stops giggling and my hand lingers on her cheek before I drop it. My heart is thumping so loud . I just sigh, and turn to face the window. Why do I feel this way?

Ally is looking down at her hands, fiddling with the hem of my sweatpants she is wearing. Her face is flushed and she looks so cute. I always describe her as cute or beautiful, so maybe that is a sign I like her. I don't even know anymore.

All I know is that I need to protect her because she means so much to me.

I will protect her life.

Even if it means risking my own.

* * *

I know you are all mad because I haven't updated, but I started school again and between that and cheerleading, I have a lot on my plate.I will try to update quicker next time.

Please just review! I hope you all liked it! Please review I love them :)

Also, I don't own Starbucks! :)


End file.
